Data storage devices (such as, for example, disk drives) enable the storage of large amounts of information in a small physical space. As areal densities have increased, the sizes of write tracks and, therefore, write transducers have decreased accordingly. As a consequence, the amount of flux generated by the write transducer decreases, which means the head carrying the write transducer must fly closer to the surface of the disk in order to record data on the disk. As the head flies closer to the surface of the disk, which is not entirely smooth and/or may pick up particles that stick to its surface, the head can sometimes contact the disk, which may damage the head, the disk, or both, or it may result in read or write errors.
Solid-state storage devices (SSDs) (i.e., devices that store data electrically rather than magnetically) provide arrays of storage cells that are addressable and do not require moving parts, such as a head to fly over the media to write and read data. SSDs require addressing lines, however, which reduce the amount of space on the device available for the storage of data.
There is, therefore, an ongoing need for improvements to data storage devices.